


Santa Omega

by GhostFan77



Series: When the Feeling Strikes [18]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Magna Carta Cartel (Band)
Genre: Above Clothes Fingering, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, French Kissing, Fucking, Gentle Kissing, Ghostmas, Holidays, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Living Together, Love, Magic Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Naughty Pajamas, Neck Kissing, Omega needs some sleep, Orgasm, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Penis In Vagina Sex, Santa Omega, Second Wind, Sex, Sleepiness, Surprises, Table Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: Omega dresses up as Santa for the abbey's annual Ghostmas celebration, and his beloved has a surprise in store for him once they're back in the privacy of their own quarters.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Original Female Character(s)
Series: When the Feeling Strikes [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409425
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Santa Omega

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to last year's Ghostmas one-shot, "All I Want For Ghostmas". Some of the events of that story are referenced here.

Omega couldn’t remember ever being this tired. He’d spent the past several hours dressed as Santa for the revamped version of the abbey’s annual Ghostmas celebration. In addition to lugging around a gigantic bag full of presents, he’d just spent hours listening to all the kits and _several_ Siblings, ghouls, and upper Clergy members telling him what they wanted for Ghostmas as they sat on his lap. It had been fun, really, but it had also been _exhausting_.

Starting with this year, future Ghostmas celebrations would be more inclusive than years’ past. Papa Nihil had always wanted to have a big, official annual celebration for the entire abbey, but it had always been at Sister Imperator’s behest that she and Nihil host the inclusive annual soirèes in their quarters, leaving the rest of the abbey’s inhabitants to have smaller, private get-togethers. That changed, however, with his unexpected passing in Mexico City that March. And now, in death, she’s finally giving Nihil the grand holiday party he’d always wanted, complete with their senior-most Aether Ghoul donning the vintage Santa costume that he’d never had the opportunity to wear himself.

The Quintessence Ghoul trudged through the corridors with his arm around his beloved’s shoulders. She’d been by his side all day, dressed as Santa’s Helper in a velvety green polyester dress and a matching hat. Her costume had long sleeves, with white faux fur that trimmed the cuffs, the Peter Pan style collar, the hat, and the bottom of the skirt. The simple form-fitting frock was accented by a red belt with a gold buckle, holly detailing on the collar, and red tulle just beyond the white fur trim of her skirt.

He looked down at her as they walked with a tired but loving grin on his face, thinking about how cute she looked in her outfit; she’d finished off her look with pointed latex ear tips, green and red striped tights, and green heels, and he appreciated that she’d gone all-out for the occasion. Omega didn’t know how she was still going, but she was able to somewhat support his weary frame as they slowly returned to the comfort of their own quarters.

The Aether Ghoul listened as she squee’ed all over again about the cute kits. They didn’t get to see them often, but both looked forward to the occasions when they did. He loved how good she was with children, and he knew she’d be a wonderful mother to their future kits. They were almost to that point in their relationship, and he thought they’d be there within the next year. The couple had already made things more official a few months prior and had committed to each other in an official ceremony that had been presided over by Terzo. Omega wasn’t in much of a rush to expand their family and had no intentions of hurrying her along; he was just happy that she’d even consider having his kits, let alone actually go through with it.

Once they’d made it back to their quarters, she helped him inside, where he opted to plop down on their sofa to rest. She kneeled on the floor before him, untying and loosening the laces of his boots before she removed and set them off to the side. She returned to her feet afterwards, leaning over him and gently pressed her lips against his, giggling at how the fake beard tickled her skin. “I’m going to go change,” she murmured against his lips, kissing her handsome ghoul once again before she returned to an upright position and made her way towards their bedroom.

“I’ll be in soon, min älskling,” Omega mumbled as he allowed his head to loll back and to the side. He watched as she walked across the living room and thought about how they’d spent last Ghostmas; he’d worn that black lace lingerie set for her under his tuxedo, and they’d fucked after Imperator and Nihil’s soiree once they were back in the privacy of their own quarters. The Quintessence Ghoul had worn it a few times since, but had opted for comfort today, wearing his boxer briefs under the dark red vintage Santa pants.

He softly chuckled when he heard Christmas music coming from their room with his beloved singing along. Omega didn’t recognize the song that was currently on, but he closed his eyes and softly smiled to himself as he listened to her warble the unknown tune…

_Ain't no need in wastin' your time  
Makin' out a Christmas list  
Know everything you want  
And it starts out with a kiss  
While your friends are gettin' clothes they don't like and never fit  
You'll be havin' the time of your life in a night you won't forget  
  
I've got what you want for Christmas  
Packaged in dynamite  
I'll play Santa's little helper  
Deliver it by midnight  
I'll bet you'll get all excited when you see your surprise  
I've got what you want for Christmas  
Santa Claus is coming tonight  
  
It's a fact when you were a little boy on Christmas eve  
How you couldn't wait to see what was wrapped underneath the tree  
Now that you're all grown up  
Nothin' has really changed  
You still like to play with things  
It's just different games  
  
Oh, I've got what you want for Christmas  
Packaged in dynamite  
I'll play Santa's little helper  
Deliver it by midnight  
I'll bet you'll get all excited when you see your surprise  
I've got what you want for Christmas  
Santa Claus is coming tonight  
  
I can't use any fancy paper  
What I've got can't be wrapped  
I don't think you'll mind at all when you see boy what you get  
  
Oh, I've got what you want for Christmas  
Packaged in dynamite  
I'll play Santa's little helper  
Deliver it by midnight  
I'll bet you get all excited when you see your surprise  
I've got what you want for Christmas  
Santa Claus is coming tonight  
_ **  
** _I've got what you want for Christmas  
Packaged in dynamite  
I've got what you want for Christmas  
Santa Claus is coming tonight  
I've got what you want for Christmas  
Packaged in dynamite  
I'll be Santa's little helper  
Deliver it by midnight  
I've got what you want for Christmas  
Packaged in dynamite  
I've got what you want for Christmas..._

The Quintessence Ghoul had almost fallen asleep by the time the song had ended, and he heard her padding across the living room floor shortly after. His eyes cracked open, and he was treated to the vision of his beloved approaching in pajamas he hadn’t seen before. Omega gave a hum of interest as she neared, dressed in a form-fitting, one-piece pajama jumpsuit in red tartan plaid. Its plunging neckline afforded him an excellent view of her full breasts, and the fabric clung to her curves in all the right places.

“When did you get those?” the Quintessence Ghoul murmured before licking his lips, eyeing her body as she sat sideways on his lap like it was her turn to tell Santa what she wanted for Ghostmas. “A few weeks ago,” she replied with a smirk as she slipped an arm around his neck. “Do you like them?”

Omega hummed his approval. His eyes were wide open and enjoying the view before him. “Very much so, min älskling,” he affirmed as he slid an arm around her back and allowed his hand to rest on her thigh. “Do you want to tell Santa what you want for Ghostmas?” His eyebrows arched mischievously, and while their day had worn him out, he could still feel his cock coming to life.

She pretended to ponder his question for a moment. “Thank you, Santa,” she purred. “But I already have everything that I want.” The Quintessence Ghoul couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as she reached to remove his Santa hat, wig, and beard before setting them off to the side. “And what’s that, min älskling?” he asked as he lovingly gazed at his life partner.

“What do you think?” his beloved whispered as she leaned in to softly kiss his lips.

A series of short but sweet pecks segued into longer, deeper kisses that reflected their increasing need for each other. Omega eased her backwards onto the empty seat cushion next to him, following her lips as their heated make-out session continued.

His free hand moved between her thighs and began rubbing her pussy through her pajamas. He felt the dampness of her arousal immediately, and it only served to amplify his own. His mouth moved to her jawline, down her neck to her upper chest, and finally, to her breasts. Before it had fully registered that both of his hands were occupied, his beloved had peeled back the fabric on one side to expose herself to him.

She moaned as he flicked his tongue against her rapidly-hardening nipple, and she whimpered when he took the nub into his mouth, licking and sucking it into a taut peak. He could feel her body responding to his ministrations, how the wetness increased steadily, and he was grateful that he appeared to be getting his second wind so he could give his beloved what they both craved. They fucked an average of three times daily, but had only managed once thus far today because of their Ghostmas party commitments. He knew that she needed him every bit as much as he needed her.

The Quintessence Ghoul’s cock throbbed with each whimper that escaped her lips, and while he wanted to move things along, he couldn’t get enough of her breasts, nor could she get enough of his worship of them. They were perfect in every way, and—

“Omega?”

“Hmmmm…?”

“Did you fall sleep…?”

He thought for a second, and then groaned when he realized he must’ve briefly dozed off. “I’m sorry, min älskling,” he mumbled against her breast before lifting his head to look up at her.

“Let’s go to bed, my love,” she murmured with a soft and understanding smile, and he nodded in resigned acceptance that maybe, he should get some sleep before attempting to fuck his beloved.

She made it to her feet first, and then helped him to his. She assisted with the removal of the vintage Santa jacket, and then with the pants, gingerly setting both over the back of the sofa so they could deal with them tomorrow.

“Do you want anything, Omega?” she whispered as she gently cupped his cheek. He leaned into her touch and hummed contentedly. “I think I’ll grab some water, min älskling,” he replied before yawning.

His beloved lightly patted his cheek. “You head to bed,” she murmured. “I’ll get your water.”

He nodded in response, and watched for a moment as she headed towards their kitchenette. The Aether Ghoul was about to turn in the other direction when something about the backside of her pajamas caught his attention.

Omega changed direction, turning instead to face the kitchenette. “Älskling?”

She was standing in front of the sink with the water running as she reached in the cabinet to her right for a glass. “Yes, my love?” his beloved asked as she looked back at him from over her shoulder.

He quirked an eyebrow and pointed at the backside of her pajamas. “What is that…?”

She giggled as she gave her derrière a little shake that went straight to his cock. “Oh, it’s a button flap,” she explained as she demonstrated by undoing a couple of the buttons. “See? I thought we could have some fun with these pajamas. I got them in a couple different colors, too.”

_Oh._

The Quintessence Ghoul’s fatigue suddenly dissipated as he got his _actual_ second wind. He ran his hand along his covered length and found he was already well passed half-mast. He was grateful that his long legs could take such long strides, and he found himself standing behind her mere moments later. She hadn’t heard his steps over the running water as she waited for it to cool.

His beloved jumped slightly when she felt his large hands cup her ass-cheeks. “Omega!” she giggled as his fingers needily dug into her flesh. He pressed himself against her, and she could feel his sizable erection prodding the small of her back. “I thought we were going to bed…?”

“No, min älskling,” he murmured as his hands traveled up and around to the front of her body until they covered her breasts. “First, we’re going to have some fun with your new pajamas, and I’m going to worship your beautiful body the way it deserves to be worshipped…”

(Not that he didn’t already worship her body the way he thought it deserved to be worshipped, because he did… _often_.)

She managed to turn the water off and set the filled glass on the counter as he pulled back the fabric that covered her breasts and took one in each hand. He lowered his head, and she could feel his hot breath against her ear. “I love you,” he mumbled as he pressed a kiss to her neck, just below her earlobe. His beloved sighed as she tilted her head to the side to allow him access to her sensitive flesh. “I love you too, Omega,” she whispered in response as she placed her hands atop his; they worked together, gently squeezing her ample bosom as the Aether Ghoul licked, nibbled, and sucked along the side of her neck.

Omega guided her to the table after several moments, bending her over the top and placing her hands palms-down on the surface. “Don’t move,” he murmured in her ear before returning to an upright position behind her. He slipped out of his white t-shirt and tossed it to the floor before he turned his attention to the button flap on her derrière. “These are some very naughty pajamas, min älskling,” he told her in a low growl, and she whimpered in response as he undid the buttons along the sides and top, one by one. The flap hung against the backs of her thighs once he was done, and he prompted her to spread her legs wider so he could have the access he desired.

The Quintessence Ghoul pushed his black boxer briefs off his hips and down around his lower thighs before deciding to remove them completely. He stepped out of them once they were at his ankles and kicked them off to the side. He took his erection in hand and stroked along its length as he gazed at the sight before him. “Sweet Lucifer,” he groaned as he aligned his cock with the cleft between the cheeks of her perfect heart-shaped ass, allowing it to slide back and forth as he rocked his hips.

Omega could foresee himself and his beloved enjoying some pleasure of the anal variety with these pajamas, but except for a brief tease of the tight, puckered skin of her anus with his glans, tonight was not going to be the night for it. He instead wrapped his hand around his shaft and redirected it lower, rubbing himself against her perineum and earning an obscene moan before his cockhead finally located and then breached her entrance.

The Quintessence Ghoul snapped his hips forward, fully sheathing himself in the process. Her cunt was dripping wet and easily accommodated the welcome intrusion, and he had soon established a punishing pace that had caused them to push the table several centimeters forward. He leaned forward, pressing his torso against her back and covering her body with his. His arms and hands overlapped hers, and he laced their fingers together as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and focused on bringing them both to climax.

“I’m so close, Omega,” she panted as he relentlessly drove himself into her cunt, and he groaned when he felt the tell-tale intermittent contractions of her inner walls that preceded her orgasm. “Gonna make you come so hard on my cock, min älskling,” he mumbled against her skin before he slightly adjusted the angle at which he was fucking her so he was doing more than just grazing her g-spot with every thrust as he had been. “Oh, fuck,” his beloved gasped as the dial was turned to eleven, and she was soon deep in the throes of her crest.

She spasmed around his girth, clenching and releasing his cock as his hips continued to piston into her. Omega could feel his own end approaching; his strokes were increasingly short and erratic, far from the deep and steady rhythm he’d previously maintained. He grunted into the crook of her neck as his orgasm built, and he managed to push his beloved into another climax that proved to be his undoing. He moaned, low and guttural, as his body stiffened above her; his muscles grew tense as he expended himself in the deepest depths of her cunt.

He lifted his head slightly to see that she’d turned her head enough to give him access to her lips, and he hummed contentedly before grazing her lips with his. “You take my cock so well, min älskling,” he mumbled his praise before pressing a reverent kiss to her lips.

The Quintessence Ghoul could feel his second wind rapidly waning, and although there was much more that he wanted to do with his beloved, he knew it would have to wait.

“Let’s go to bed, my love,” she suggested once their kiss had come to an end, as if she could sense the depletion of his energy, and he hummed in agreement.

He moved his hands so they were flat against the table, and he pushed himself back to an upright position, pulling out as he stepped back to give her room to right herself. Moments later, he was carrying his beloved bridal-style to their bedroom as they turned lights off along the way. His discarded t-shirt and boxer briefs would remain on the kitchenette floor overnight, all but forgotten as they headed to bed for some much-needed rest.

Omega shifted her in his arms enough so he could toss back the comforter, and she scooted over after he’d laid her down upon the mattress. He crawled in bed after her, pulling her tight in his arms with his front against her back. They said their “ _good-nights_ ” and “ _I love yous_ ”, and as the Quintessence Ghoul drifted off to sleep, he wondered to himself what the next year would bring for them, secure in knowing that both already had what they wanted for Ghostmas.

**Author's Note:**

> The song referenced in this story was "I've Got What You Want For Christmas" by Louise Mandrell, and I'd honestly never heard it before. I literally googled "suggestive Christmas songs" and that was one of the results...LOL! 
> 
> This might be a little late, but I hope you all had a wonderful Ghostmas :) Cheers!


End file.
